


Twelve Shades of Grey

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve pairings revolving around quadrants and trolls. </p><p>My unofficial entry into the Twelve Days Challenge. Day twelve was Twelve Shades of Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuchsia Grey: Ashen Feferi

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly as soon as I read this prompt I immediately thought of Homestuck.

Now that Sollux and Eridan have gotten together, she can't help but auspitize between them. It's not that stressful, surprisingly, especially because they tend to solve every problem and argument between them by going to bed.

They vacillate between red and black so often it's almost funny. They can be slashing wounds and creating bruises on each other at one moment, then bandaging and icing down those same wounds and bruises the next. When black, they were the perfect examples of kismesis. When red, they took care of each other as matesprits should. Feferi is happy for them, and being a good auspitice has boosted her self confidence as well. 

However, there are some... things that happen when being their auspitice. For example, walking in on them... (glubbing) *cough* making love *cough* on the table. She can't even eat a plate of seaweed anymore without that image in her mind.

They had profusely apologized later (well, Sollux did, Eridan just sat there looking smug) and Feferi had just sighed, smiled, and brushed it off. After all, when you're the auspitice of a relationship this strange, you have to just deal with whatever comes your way.


	2. Violet Grey: Vascillating EriSol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan/Sollux. Black and red loving galore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wrote it with the double ii's, vv's, and ww's, but it got old real fast.

"You sadistic fishbrain!"

Sol really looked quite nice when he was angry, Eridan mused, sipping his cup of water.

"Pay attention to me, ED!" Sollux said, grabbing his chin so their eyes met. His claws were digging into Eridan's skin.

"I don't know what you're talkin about, Sol. I'm payin very close attention." Eridan sniffed haughtily, putting the cup down. He could just imagine Fef in his mind, sighing. 

"You're fighting again?" She would say. "Eridan! You're supposed to take initiative as the higher blood! Glub glub! I'm holding you personally responsible if you guys break anything again!" 

With these words in mind, Eridan lunged forward out of Sollux's grasp and planted a kiss on his lips. It started rough, sharp fangs nipping and battling for dominance.

Then Eridan ran one of his hands soothingly down Sollux's neck to his shoulders, the other wrapping around his waist. As Sollux realized Eridan wanted to play red tonight, and not black, he relaxed a little into the kiss and let Eridan lead. 

When they finally broke apart, Eridan smirked a little at the slightly dazed look on Sol's face. "How about we take this to my respite lock?" He suggested smugly. He picked Sollux up and Sol halfheartedly swatted his arm as he carried him up the stairs to the second floor of his hive.


	3. Purple Grey: Flushed GamKar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee/Karkat. I cannot write Gamzee Makara for my life.   
> Swearing alert if you don't like that. Then again, you're reading a M rated fic, so you're probably fine.

"Hello, my sweet little motherfucking miracle," Gamzee crooned, pressing a kiss to Karkat's forehead. Karkat growled a little, glancing away and blushing. 

"Here's your stupid horn," he said. "Don't forget it at my hive next time."

"Sure thing, best friend," Gamzee smirked. "Why don't you all up and come on in."

Karkat rolled his eyes but stepped over the threshold and into the hive.   
When they got to the troll equivalent of a living room, Gamzee (who was walking behind Karkat) wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist and pulled him onto the couch. Karkat blinked up at him.

"Gamzee. What the fuck are you doing."

"I'm going to cuddle your sweet self. Just chill down. Maybe drink some of that sweet elixir to calm your nerves, you know?"

"Don't call it cuddling," Karkat grumbled, as he nuzzled into Gamzee's chest. 

"Sure thing, my little miracle."


	4. Indigo Grey: Black Terezka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi/Vriska. The first (posted) smut I've written (although it's kind of vague).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * is this the plural for kismesis?

They've always had the potential for being kismeses* and now the inevitable has finally happened. They leave bitemarks and bruises on each other every night, spitting harsh comments and scathing criticisms even while doing each other. Terezi especially likes pulling Vriska's hair, and Vriska likes to get her hair pulled (although she'll never admit it). Vriska, in turn, leaves claw marks down Terezi's back, teal beads of blood dripping from the scratch wounds. 

They make out like it's a battle, rough and painful and teasing all at once. Eventually Vriska gets distracted, and Terezi uses that to her advantage, maneuvering her onto the bed and kneeling between her legs.

And when Terezi tastes her, she thinks it's better than any red she's ever had. Her teeth nip at Vriska's inner thigh and around Vriska's nook, and Vriska stills a little, because having such sharp teeth around such a delicate area is dangerous.

But dangerous is exciting for them, and so Vriska can't help but squirm a little in anticipation, adrenaline pumping through her veins. And when Terezi finally slides home, inside, she feels like she's found the perfect kismesis at last. 


	5. Cobalt Grey: Pale Nequius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale Nepeta/Equius. Short. I cannot write Equius either. I'm sorry.

Nepeta is curled up next to him on the couch. She purrs contentedly even as he sweats it out next to her. 

He hesitantly puts his hand on her head, careful to avoid her horns. She purrs louder and nuzzles into his hand.

"Equius," she murmurs. "You're the purr-fect moirail."

A sweat drop makes its way down Equius' forehead, but he smiles a little anyway.


	6. Teal Grey: Flushed Teradia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi/Aradia. I think I have some oral fixation with Terezi or something.

Terezi loves how Aradia tastes. She likes to press kisses to her skin, suck hard so the blood rises to the surface. It's the best tasting red she's had in a long while, and she savors the taste like it's a delicacy. She can feel Aradia squirming under her grasp, and she looses her grip, mumbling soothing apologies. 

Aradia's hair is long and she runs her fingers through it. They brush against Aradia's horns, and she lets out a small sigh, shifts closer. 

They lay there, tangled in the sheets, feeling complete and enjoying each other just like the first time.


	7. Jade Grey: Flushed KanaRose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya/Rose for days.

Sometimes Kanaya can't control her glowing. Particularly when Rose is on top of her, grinding down onto her bulge. She has this teasing smile on her face as she looks down at Kanaya, wiggles a little and brushes her hair back from her face.

Kanaya is flushed green, eyes half-lidded. She gently puts her hands on Rose's hips, carefully encouraging, like her personality.  
Rose grinds down hard and Kanaya lets out a small half moan, embarrassed by her needy tone. Rose just moans back, however, seemingly aroused by Kanaya's voice. She'll have to look into that later, she thinks, filing the thought in the back of her mind.

Rose's hair is in her face again, and Kanaya reaches up to gently sweep it back again. Rose smiles at her and sits up a little, lets Kanaya's bulge wrap around her hand. She guides it in, slick and prying and gentle. It's almost all the way in when Kanaya's whole body starts to glow. 

Rose collapses onto her, giggling loudly. Kanaya blushes hard again, annoyed with her body's betrayal. She looks away pointedly, and Rose smiles up at her with wide, playful eyes. 

After Kanaya gets herself back under control, they continue making love. When they finally climax together, Rose laughs out a blessing to rainbow drinkers. Kanaya can't believe she has such an amazing matesprit.


	8. Olive Grey: Pale Fefeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale Feferi/Nepeta. I wanted to make it flushed but had no idea how to, so it ended up being this piece of junk.
> 
> Too many puns I can't...

"Feferi!" Nepeta calls. She runs up to her moirail, nuzzles up next to her and purrs contentedly. Feferi giggles a little. 

"Hello, Nepeta! How have you been?"

"I've been purr-fect! How about you?"

"I'm feeling SHELL!" She giggles again, runs her hand through Nepeta's hair. "It's nice to sea you again."

They go into the hive and stake permanent claim to one of the loveseats, cuddling to their heart's content.


	9. Gold Grey: Flushed SolKat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I read the fic Space Bro, I can't help but ship these two. It's the most amazing SolKat fic ever.

"KK, stop doing that."

Karkat looks up from where he's sitting watching a red romcom. "Doing what?"

Sollux sits next to him. "You're hurting yourself again." 

Karkat uncurls his hands from where they're clenched into balls. True to his word, there are gashes from his claws in his palms.

"What do you care? You're not my lusus," Karkat spits out, turning away. Sollux sighs.

"KK, is it the red thing again? Because I'm telling you, you're not alone. You have me. You don't have to..." Sollux sighs again, frustrated. "I'm your matesprit, I'm here. So don't worry about it. Okay?"

He can see the tension in Karkat's shoulders drain away. "Okay." He hesitates. "Are we..."

"Yes, KK, we're still friends." Sollux holds out his hand, and Karkat takes it. They watch the rest of the movie, and Karkat feels secure and loved, just as he deserves.


	10. Bronze Grey: Pale GamTav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ship them but I can't seem to get past moirail stage. Plus I suck at writing Gamzee.

The bronze blood in his lap squirms enticingly as Gamzee runs the cloth over his horns. 

"Right there Gam..." Tavros sighs out.

"Stay still man. I told you not to get that stuff on your horns. It's not coming out."

"It's fine," Tavros jumps up and strikes a pose. "How do I look?"

Gamzee chuckles. "You look like a motherfucking 12th Perigee tree, is what."

"Gam!"


	11. Burgundy Grey: Pale AraFef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale Aradia/Feferi.

Aradia sighs. Her hair falls in her face, and she can't summon the strength to tuck it back. The air is thick and humid, slowing. She's so alone here, on the beach with the sand pebbles pressing hard into her feet...

...But then a shadow falls over her and she's swept into a hug, a flurry of pink and yellow and grey all in one.

Lips are pressed to her ear. "Hi, Aradia," Feferi whispers. She shivers from the sudden cold, but turns to face her anyway.

"Hello, Feferi." Feferi frowns.

"Are you okay? You look a bit down."

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you SHORE?" Feferi smiles a little at her pun and puts a comforting arm around Aradia's shoulder.

"Yes." She pauses, hesitating. "I'm always fine when you're here."

Feferi grins broadly and sprints toward the ocean. Aradia gives a shy smile back and follows, not alone anymore.


	12. Bright Red Grey: Flushed JohnDaveKat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale... I hope whoever got this far has the best year in 2016 ever!

They're the reason he believes in miracles now.

They look so good together, red and blue mixing together on the bed. John smiles brightly, those stupid (beautiful) buck teeth showing. Dave leans in and captures his mouth, shades slipping slightly off his nose. They're beautiful together, and they don't need him.

John is the strong, brave, stupidly fearless leader. Dave is the sidekick, the one with shades as dark as dusk and eyes as red and bright as the sun. And him, the scrawny grey-skinned monster who's shunned by his own society. 

But they open their arms to him willingly. John's smile turns on him, and Dave reaches out a hand to pull him closer to the bed. And this is a miracle, because they, these creations of his, accept him for who he is. 

They are miracles, and he's never going to leave them again.


End file.
